


Turns

by Amandapanda3024



Category: Supernatural
Genre: F/M, Rape
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-07
Updated: 2018-09-07
Packaged: 2019-07-08 04:51:28
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,158
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15923252
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Amandapanda3024/pseuds/Amandapanda3024





	Turns

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Ren_Koukun](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ren_Koukun/gifts).



I don’t own anything  
Jack couldn’t believe what he had found out. His dad had another kid. With another woman. Lilith was the mother. He hadn’t heard good things about her. They had a daughter and his father didn’t care about her as much as Jack, it was noticeable and just sad.   
When they first met he was told she was way older than him but her vessel took forever to age. She was somehow way more immature. She acted like a 6-year-old but looked like she was 20. His father didn’t care about her as much as Jack, it was noticeable and just sad so it made sense to the way she acted, she would sleep with stuffed animals, and she would throw tantrums causing everyone to be thrown to the ground(they then found out she is stronger than Jack).  
Their father was always looking at her in a way that wasn’t very caring but as if he was desiring something when he looked at her. As Jack grew closer to her he began to feel a certain way. An almost unhealthy way.  
He couldn’t stop thinking about her. Her beautiful (h/c), her soft (s/c) skin, and her beautiful (e/c). She looked just like the vessel Lilith was in when Lucifer and she were having an affair.  
Lucifer knew Jack had feelings for her so he took this opportunity. While Dean and Sam were on a hunt leaving them alone. Lucifer pulled Jack into his room so (Y/n) couldn’t hear them.  
“What is it, Father?” Jack asked  
“I know you love (y/n),” Lucifer said, Jack, tilted his head   
“Love?”   
“You feel a strange attraction to (y/n). When you look at her smile you want to put your lips on her lips. When she is close to you-you want to hold her close. At night when you sleep you imagine her naked. Jack the only way for this to go away you need to mate with her,” He said  
“What?!” Jack’s eyes widened  
“I’ve been wanting her as well. We can mate with her together I just need your help to hold her down and while you mate with her I’ll hold her down. Her powers won’t stop us because that necklace I gave her an hour ago stops her powers,” Lucifer was trying to convince him.  
“I...I don’t know. This might hurt her,”  
“It will. That’s why she will try to get out of our grasp,”  
“Will she love me after,”  
“She will be so in love with you she will cry,” he smirked  
“Ok,” Jack looked at the ground, they stepped out of the room and headed to the tv and saw (y/n). She was reading a book and wearing a crop top while wearing a short skirt. Jack could feel his member start to grow when he noticed she was crossing her legs.  
“Hey, princess how’s it going,” Lucifer sat next to her and put his arm around her swiftly while she was reading.  
“Good daddy,”  
“Princess, Jack and Me have a problem, Jack has been wanting you for so long,” Lucifer pulled her chin to look at him. He leaned in and kissed her, her eyes widened. She was scared and confused, she had never had any physical contact like this. She then felt Jack get behind her and started sucking on her neck.  
“This doesn’t feel right,” she said as Lucifer stopped for a moment and started taking her clothes off. She tried to move away but Jack was holding her shoulders tightly so she couldn’t leave.  
“Your tits are perfect,” Lucifer said, he leaned in and started kissing her again. Lucifer moved his hands to her breasts and started touching them. Jack got up and Lucifer forced her down on the couch, Jack grabbed her arms and pinned her down.  
“Stop I don’t like this,” She said, Jack could see the fear in her eyes causing him to look at Lucifer.   
“Jack this is what happens during mating. She’s scared, it’s like cold feet,” Jack nodded, (Y/n) began to cry as her father abused her. Lucifer began to take his shirt off then took his pants off and his underwear and showed his hard member.  
“Ok Jack holds her still,” Lucifer said, Jack looked to the side as Lucifer. Lucifer lined himself to her entrance.  
“Please please don’t,” She begged, Lucifer smiled and thrust into her causing her to scream in pain as he entered her dry forcefully having her lose her virginity. He moaned and continued to hurt her while Jack pinned her down.   
“You are so tight,” Lucifer said  
“Please please stop,” She began to cry in pain  
“Sorry princess, you are just too beautiful to let go,” Lucifer said, She felt like the world had stopped time. All she could feel was pain and betrayal. All she could see was her father hurting her as her brother pinned her and let her father do this.   
“Call me daddy baby. Come on,” He growled while pounding her.  
“Please just stop,” She cried  
“Say it,” He growled  
“Please….Daddy stop,” Her eyes were full of tears  
“Oh yeah that’s it,” he said, he was so deep in her. She could feel his member grow inside her getting bigger and bigger inside.  
“I’m about to cum,” He moaned, she felt his member squirt a liquid substance inside her. There was so much.  
“What did you do?” Lucifer laughed at her question  
“Don’t worry about it,” He said, he pulled out and took her hands  
“Your turn Jack,” Lucifer said with a smile. Jack nodded and began to get naked. He climbed on top of her and sucked her breasts as he tried to line himself while she was in so much pain she was losing consciousness, Jack thrust himself into her deeply causing him to moan.  
“You are perfect,” He moaned, she wanted to sleep but she was too scared of her father hurting her if she did. He continued to pound into her as she looked at the ceiling waiting for it to end.  
“Stop please,” She whimpered when he deeply thrust into her again.   
“Stay still,” Jack said, she cried as they abused her. Jack was still young so he wasn’t as big as his father but he was sure stronger when he thrust into her deeply.  
“I love you. I love you. I love you,” He kissed her while abusing her  
“My sister my big sister. You are so beautiful,” He said, she could feel him get bigger inside her.  
“I’m about to cum,” He moaned, she shook her head when she felt the liquid go into her. After a minute of catching his breath then pulled out. They put their clothes on leaving (Y/n) alone to whimper and wait.  
An hour later Dean and Sam came home to find her naked and blood leaking out of her.


End file.
